


Rrrings

by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Photography, Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Summary: Гравировка внутри колец Виктора и Юри образуетснежинку
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Rrrings

**Author's Note:**

> Латунь, пайка, гравировка


End file.
